Shida Ichigo of The Guard
by TheJesterShade
Summary: Shinobi have fought for generations for territory, money and after forming villages who was the strongest. But little did they know they weren't even in the running. A thousands years ago a secret war has was raging, between three powers beyond comprehension: The Guard , Quincy and the Hollowed now it's restarting. Will the Shinobi Survive? Godly-Ichigo/ strong Naruto. Ichi/Harem?


**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto, Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto do. I make no profit from this, and write as a hobby.**

**AN- This has been in my head for a while now and there are a couple of stories that inspired me. They will be credited at the end of the Chapter.**

**Ichigo is in the Elemental Nations, some other things will be different as well. He has his new Shikai and Bonkai but unlike in canon he can seal his Zanpakuto. He is skilled in Kido and is a pacifistic (Think Itachi) healer most of the time but has a dark past. This is completely AU, with only a few things being even close to canon so be prepared. This is also Ichigo-centric and most other Bleach characters will be mentioned in passing, but SOME will be in the story. Now Lets Begin.**

**(A/N) I have a job and life outside FanFiction and can't keep it regularly updated everyday. I will update every week at least and try to make more than one story update at a time. Thanks. **

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

"**Biju/Hollow/Zanpakuto Talking"**

_**'Biju/Hollow /Zanpakuto Thinking"**_

**Kido/Jutsu/Release**

**Chapter One****- Zero to Hero**

Konoha, one of the Great Shinobi Villages and the strongest of the 5. It was thriving, despite the Kyubi attacking it 12 years ago. It was particularly busy now do to the Chunnin Exams taking place, many dignitaries and foreign diplomats are here to see the promising shinobi fight.

Among these high ranking people were merchants and tourists, just trying to take advantage of the large amount of people to sell their items and to see the sights of the village. One such person that fit in to both categories...Shiba Ichigo.

Ichigo was a traveling doctor, he had come to Konoha to sell medical wares and see the village again after so many years. He walked down the Main street towards the Hokage's Tower and his actual destination, the Hospital.

He was enjoying the sunny day, tired of the constant rain in Ame. He hated that place, and that new 'God' was a punk. The 'Angel' was a doll though, and she was real sweet.

He stopped when he reached the Hospital, looking briefly at the Hokage Mountain._ 'Minato...you fool.' _Ichigo thought sadly as he disappeared in to the Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto)<strong>

Naruto was going to visit Sasuke when he arrived at the door that lead to his 'friend', he was met with Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what ar-" "Sorry Naruto, I can't train you." Naruto stopped short of his greeting, he was surprised by the rather rude interruption. The what his 'Sensei' said dawned on him.

" Of course you can't, its not like your my teacher or anything." Naruto scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to train Sasuke, he has more potential and his needs far out-seed yours." Kakashi ignored the jab at him.

"What, how is that even fair?" Naruto protested with outrage.

"I have set you up with someone who matches you far better. You'll need to meet him at the hot-springs." Kakashi once again ignored him.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Naruto stormed away...right in to someone.

"Ooofha!" The Blond grunted, he looked up to see who he bumped in to.

The man wore Geta sandals, gray and white monk like robes with a obi sash and a white haori hanging over his shoulders. He had brown eyes and ORANGE hair. "Hey Mr. your hair is awesome, 'ttebayo!"

"Ichigo, Gaki." The man responded with a blank look.

"Huh" "My Name is Ichigo." The now named Ichigo responded.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Future Hokage 'ttebayo!" The blond responded with a huge smile.

"Not with out training you won't." Ichigo said, as he closed his eyes and turned.

Naruto looked down being reminded of his 'teachers' neglect. But looked up when the orange haired man spoke, "You coming or not?" At Naruto confused look Ichigo explained " Someone needs to train you, and I don't trust whatever idiot that scar-crow got you."

Naruto jumped up and quickly followed, huge smile present the entire time. They walked towards the the Tower, but turned left. Naruto was confused on were they were headed, until he saw the Tree's and fence and he realized their destination...The Forest of Death.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo)<strong>

He watched as the blond went through his first of five steps, Stamina. This five-step training regimen was devised by Ichigo years ago in order to teach the basics. But this kid had Stamina in spades, he was just running him through the first step to teach him to conserve.

Naruto had been running, doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and various other exercises for hours. At first he wasn't bothered by it but after hours and hours without breaks he was being effected.

"You must be wondering how this is getting to you. Well due to the fact that you have amazing stamina due to your 'friend' and not due to doing extreme exercises. Your not use to it yet and your body is already sore." Naruto's eyes widened at the 'friend' comment.

"Don't worry, I'll not judge you due to circumstances you had no control over." Ichigo reassured.

Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. It was a relief not to be unfairly judged by his new Sensei.

"Get going, you still have to finish this and then four more steps." Ichigo looked at the sun which looked close to setting.

" If you finish this fast and I'll take you to that noodle joint you refuse to shut up about." Ichigo's offer raised a whoop from his student and a burst of vigor.

_'This kid is a genius when you actually teach him, stupid people.' _Ichigo shook his head, he'd make a warrior out of this kid yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chunnin Stadium)<strong>

The day of the Final Exam had come, Lords and Ladies of various lads were in the audience to see which village had the best to offer.

The Competitors were in the arena, well all but three. Naruto, Sasuke and Dosu were all absent.

"I wonder were Sasuke-Kun is?" Ino asked.

"He's with Kakashi-Sensei for special training." Sakura answered.

"W-what a-about N-n-Naruto-Kun?" Sakura and Ino turned to see Hinata and Kiba, along with the other teams and Sensei.

"That loser, I don't know were the baka is." Sakura dismissed.

The various shinobi looked at her not approving of her uncaring attitude. But said nothing as they all sat together and waited for the match to start.

(The Guard)

Down in the Arena the Chunnin Examiner was going in to the specifics of the set up. He showed them the line up on...a napkin.

"Now everyone leave but Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji" Genma Shouted out, but realizing one contestant was missing. "Where is Uzumaki?"

"He realized he was fated to lose." Neji mocked.

"If he isn't here in 5 minutes he's disqualified." Genma addressed all the spectators and competitors.

"Where is that Baka, he's going to make Sasuke-Kun look bad." The pinkette screeched, missing the glares of the other teams.

"I realize Kakashi is late all the time but didn't think he'd make his students late too." Asuma said taking a drag off his cig.

"Naruto-Baka isn't with Kakashi-Sensei, Sensei needed all his time for Sasuke-Kun." Sakura swooned.

"The who trained Naruto?" Kurenai asked narrowing her wine red eyes.

"Who cares, He's useless anyway!" Sakura huffed, not noticing the Jonin all narrowed their eyes.

"Last call for Uzum-" "I'm here and have been for 3 minutes." A voice interrupted him.

Everyone turned to the voice and were surprised at what they saw. A teen stood 30 ft in front of Neji, who was surprised himself, he wore a Kimono with some type of brown cape over it. His feet are covered with tabi socks and Zori sandals, all in all he looked more like a samurai than ninja.

"Ah so you did show up, I though you finally realized that you are fated to always be a loser." Neji all but sneered.

In the stands people had several different reactions. The Jonin were impressed, while the Genin had varying reactions.

"Is that really Naruto? He looks so much more..." Kiba started.

"Mature? Handsome?" Ino offered.

"Shinobi like." Kiba finished, receiving several agreeing nods.

"He does seem a lot more fit now, as well as taller." Asuma commented.

"It doesn't matter, he's still a baka and will never be as good as Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura sneered, everyone even Ino was getting annoyed at this point.

(The Guard)

Down in the Arena Neji was still talking.

"You were the Dead Last, still are and you'll never beat me." Neji got in to his families stance.

Naruto said nothing, he just took a stance and stared at his opponent quietly.

"Hajime!" Genma yelled seeing as both were in stances.

"If your not going to attack then I will." Neji shot forward and shot a palm strike a at Naruto's chest. Naruto side-stepped the hit, then ducked the next, side-step, duck, weave, sway, Neji was getting frustrated.

_'How is he dodging me?' _The Hyuga growled mentally.

Neji over extended on a palm trust and Naruto capitalized. Grabbing the outstretched wrist he drove his right elbow in to Neji's ribs, then hip tossed him.

(The Guard)

Back in the stands people were shocked. The Dead Last just countered a prodigy, but not any prodigy...a Hyuga. Masters of Taijutsu and the Byakugan.

"No way that's Naruto, he would be smeared." Kiba shouted out.

"I thought he was the Dead Last, or that's what was in the Academy reports." Kurenai said with a confused face.

"He was actively sabotaged, the teachers faked reports and ignored him. He's quite the learner if you simply teach him." Ichigo spoke up startling everyone.

"When did you get here?" Asuma asked wide eyed.

"When he did." Ichigo pointed to Naruto.

"Now watch as Naruto teaches that kid manners." Ichigo shut down all attempts at questions.

(The Guard)

In the Arena, Naruto was dodging every hit thrown at him. He would then wait till Neji miss-stepped or over-threw and he'd capitalize. This tactic was quickly frustrating Neji, which in turn worsened his mistakes.

"Enough, your in my range!" Neji shouted, with a smirk he got in to a stance.

(The Guard)

In the Stands people didn't know what to think, the Dead Last was going toe to toe with last years Shinobi of the Year.

"There's now way that's Naruto-Baka, he has to be cheating somehow!" Sakura screeched, getting more glares.

"Neji is getting ready to end this, that's one of his best moves." Tenten spoke up.

"Watch Hanabi, he is a fine example of Hyuga blood." The head of the Hyuga spoke.

"Yes, Father." Hanabi said as she watched.

(The Guard)

"**Jukenho: Hakke Rokujuyon!**" (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) Neji shot forward, throwing a palm thrust.

Just as his had reached his target, Naruto vanished with a swoosh sound. He then appeared almost instantly behind Neji and delivered a devastating round house to his right cheek. Neji implanted in to a wall on the far side of the Arena.

"W-what was that?" A shocked Neji asked.

"**Shunpo**" (Flash-Step) Naruto spoke for the first time since the match started, his voice being far deeper and calm. "It is a Hoho (Step Method) technique letting a person get the maximum distance and speed from a single step." Naruto explained, the crowed listening in interest.

"How fast are you then?" Neji asked with a grunt.

"Speed isn't really the measuring factor here, Distance is. The farther you can go in a single step is what matters. I for instance can travel half a mile in a single step." This shocked the audience and more importantly Neji. "Don't be amazed by that, Ichigo-Sensei can travel that easily."

Up in the Stands the spectators were awestruck. The Jonin and Genin looked at the orange haired man.

"What?" He asked as he noticed their stares.

"You taught him this Shunpo of your?" Kurenai asked.

Ichigo just nodded and tuned them out as he watched his student win.

Naruto was ripping Neji apart in the Arena. Ever hit the Hyuga would throw was dodged or countered. Naruto was simply faster than Neji could even come close to.

Naruto vanished an appeared behind Neji, kicking him away only to repeat the process twice more. On the third attempt Neji halted himself and started spinning rapidly.

(The Guard)

Hiashi Hyuga was shocked, _'That is a Main Branch technique exclusively, how-for him to have learned it on his own. He truly is destined for greatness."_ _  
><em>

Hanabi was confused, her dad never showed emotion. Ever. And for him to do so meant something out of his experience just occurred.

And indeed it had, for all of his practical experience, Hiashi was a firm believer in Main Branch superiority. He had just cause in the fact that they were, not because of the simple fact that they were Main Branch but because they purposely neglected the Branch's training. It was so that they could not rebel in anyway, even to be better than the Main. And so the very concept that a Branch member, with no formal training, just performed a Main ability , and was about to use the other, was mind boggling.

(The Guard)

"**Hakkesho Kaiten**" (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation) It created a dome of Chakra that sent Naruto flying back. Neji then started in about how skilled he was and how his life was terrible. Showing off the Mark on his forehead like a prize.

Naruto ignored him in favor of thinking up a strategy. That is until he went in to detail of the Hyuga Kidnapping, blaming Hinata for his fathers death.

"You really blame a child for her own kidnapping? How low can you get! She had nothing to do with your dad's death. Has she ever used that seal on you? No than you're in the wrong." Naruto yelled at him than pointed his finger.

"**Hado #1:Sho"** (Way of Destruction #1:Thrust) A burst of energy exploded out the appendage, sending Neji head over ass in the other direction.

"That, if your wondering, is Kido (Demon way). It's broken in to two branches, Hado (Way of Destruction) and Bakudo (Way of Binding)." Naruto flash-stepped behind Neji.

"What I just used was the weakest of the Hado branch. And this is the Bakudo counterpart." The blond stated as he pointed his index and middle fingers at the Hyuga's back.

"**Bakudo #1:Sai**" (Way of Binding #1:Restraint) Neji's arms flew up behind him and he buckled to his knees.

"For all your talk of destiny you sure fought it. Your destined to protect the Main House, and yet you attack not only your charge but also the one who looks up to you as a big brother." Naruto knelt down next to Neji "You know what's funny? Her dream is to abolish the Caged Bird Seal and unite the Clan together." Naruto stood back up, and started towards the competitors' Box. "Funny isn't it, you hate the person who wishes to free you." And with that Naruto flashed away.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto" Genma announced.

Neji was staring up a the sky, thinking on this new development. He felt as if all his life his eyes were closed, now they were finally open he realized what a fool he was. He hoped that Hinata would forgive him.

He was so rapped up in thought that he was only taken out of it by a shadow flying over head, it was a bird flying away. The same one that he noticed in a tree at the beginning of the match, he could only inwardly chuckle (because he was to sore to physically do so) at the irony. He now was a free bird, no longer caged by his unjust hate, free to make his own destiny.

_'I feel as if your eyes can see more than mine. Uzumaki Naruto'_ Neji thought as he stared in the direction the blond enigma left in.

(The Guard)

The Genin and Jonin in the stands were shocked. A prodigy was just dominated by the dead last, it looked as if the titles were reversed. Neji being the failure and Naruto the talented one, truly these exams showed who was the best.

"N-no way! Naruto just destroyed that Hyuga kid." Ino sputtered in suprise, getting nods from everyone around them.

"Yeah no shit! The Dobe just beat that Hyuga prodigy, were did that come from?" Kiba asked wide-eyed.

"If someone just gave him attention, the proper kind, he would have shown his potential much sooner." Ichigo said, gaining the attention "He learned in one month, what a some take years to learn." Ichigo finished with a bored stare at the Kage's box.

"Really? High-speed movement, Jutsu like abilities, and reining in his hyper attitude. Just who are you?" Kurenai asked with interest, leaning in slightly.

Ichigo leaned in slightly as if he was telling a secret, prompting the others to do the same. "Just a Doctor." Ichigo laughed a the face-vaulted, "Besides I didn't 'rein in' his hyper-ness as you put it. I simply re-directed it properly, towards his training." Ichigo said in a completely serious nature.

"Why did't anyone do that before?" Asuma asked, scratching his beard in confusion. Ichigo simply looked at him, "Oh right." Asuma was a bit sheepish now.

(The Guard)

"That Naruto, of yours was quite the suprise. My reports say he was the Dead Last of his year." The 'Kazekage' said not looking away from the arena.

"He was, but things change as you see." Hiruzen said, but he himself was curious.

_'Indeed, I wounder how you got so powerful Naruto-Kun KUKUKUK.' _The Kazekage thought as he crossed his fingers over his mouth.

(The Guard)

"Would Suna no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke please come to the Arena!" Genma ordered.

Gaara appeared in a Suna Shun-Shin, but Sasuke didn't appear at all. Genma Looked around for a moment, seeing no sign of the other competitor he announced the same message he did for Naruto. Sasuke doesn't show in Five, he gets disqualified. This received many boos from the bias citizens of Konoha and strange looks from foreigners ( about the boos).

(The Guard)

"Perhaps your should post-pone Sasuke's match." Oroch-ah the Kazekage said.

"That would be favoritism, and a bad display to the visitors." Hiruzen said, having a Chunin whisper in to his ear about no sign of the brat.

"But many of the visitors ,including myself, came to see the best of Konoha." The Kazekage argued back.

"Then good thing you just saw it. Sasuke is to be disqualified." Hiruzen said the last part to the Chunin.

The Kazekage made some hand signs he thought no one saw. _ 'What are you up to snake?'_ The thought being in the heads of both Hiruzen and Ichigo.

(The Guard)

Genma got the message via Chunin, he nodded in understanding the addressed the crowed. "Sasuke is disqualified due to tardiness, Winner Gaara!" Gaara merely glared and Shun-Shinned back to the Box.

"Next Matc-" "Procter, I forfeit!" The puppet user interrupted, the crowed booed him. Genma sighed, "Next Match, Suna no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru."

"I don't won't too." Shika complained watching Temari glide down on her fan. Naruto sighed and Flashed behind him pushing him over, "You'll thank me later after your mother talks to ya." Naruto shouted in response to the glare he received.

(The Guard)

Hinata was almost in tears at what Naruto said and did for her, but in her worry during the match she aggravated her wounds. She started to cough up blood, and had truble breathing. Ichigo looked over at her and was beside her in an instant, literally. He calmed her friend, "I'm a qualified Doctor, let me look at her." Kiba thought for a moment the relented. Ichigo's hands glowed in a green aura as he passed them over her body, after a few moments he nodded. "You have damage in your left lung as well as your heart being over taxed. I'll heal you here but will get you on some herbs and tonics that will strengthen your respiratory system." He explained to her as his hand lit back up in a brighter aura. Hinata merely nodded.

(The Guard)

Naruto face-palmed, Shika was winning but then decided to forfeit his match. Ino was throwing a tantrum he could hear over the disproving roar of the crowed. Shika just shrugged, and entered the box. He was followed by a disgruntled Temari, who was glaring.

"Hey if it's any consolation, I'd have kicked your cute ass all over that arena." Naruto laughed out as Temari blushed, either from anger or embarrassment. Possibly both.

(The Guard)

Genma sighed again, _'Can't to day just end?!'_ "Gaara vs Naruto."

Gaara once again appeared in a Shun-shin, Naruto Flashing in to view.

"Mother wants your blood, UZUMAKI!" Gaara's blood lust was palpable.

"We shall see." Was the only response, Naruto took a stance.

"Fighters ready? Hajim-" Genma was cut-off by a explosion of smoke.

As the smoke faded you could see two people inside, One being Kakashi and the other Sasuke. Kakashi looked the same, while Sasuke had a black outfit and strapps on his arm.

"We aren't late are we?" Kakashi asked with a bored tone.

"Yes and he's disqualified, Congrats." Genma said as he motioned for them to leave.

"WHAT! Who is fighting my match!?" Sasuke demanded (in whiny bitch fashion).

"He is." Genma pointed to Naruto, who got wide-eyes (eye) from Kakashi and a glare from emo.

"You! Leave this fight belongs to me!"

"Clearly this must be a mistake?"

Genma rolled his eyes at both of them, " If you can't show up on time then it's your fault. Also Kakashi report to the Hokage after the Exam." Kakashi gulped, that can't be good.

"Now the Semi- Finals shall begin! Hajime!" And with that the Semi-Finals were underway.

**Ok sorry about the long wait, lost my muse. I'm going to work on this and a Mass Effect story for a bit, I'm also thinking on rewriting Occulus. I've been playing Arkham Origins and think that would be a perfect setting to start Jager's story. I'm thinking of writing the Joker out and have Naruto play his part, fake black mask and all. But fear not, I love the Joker and he will be in there but as the Red Hood first. And before I forget If any of those 'Guest' have problems with my stories, instead of leaving a review like " Sorry it's ruined for me" Please be more pacific or some way for me to respond. Sorry you can't make everyone happy but at least if it's a misunderstanding like (Assassin of War) had then I can explain. Thanks Please Review.**

**P.S (Assassin of War) has some good stories check 'em out.**


End file.
